


Lunch

by JustMonika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Cannibalism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, androgynous reader, rimjob, slight agression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMonika/pseuds/JustMonika
Summary: this is an au where Roadhog is a cannibal.





	Lunch

Mako was sitting in the cabinet, eating his freshly made “steak.”  
He laughed to himself. “You were quite the escape artist,” he said as he took the last bite of his meal.  
“Not good enough, though.”

Things were quiet in the butcher shop today. He had a customer every now and then, but they didn’t matter - he was waiting for a friend of his to drop by. This was no ordinary friend, though; Jamison was Mako’s dealer. He gave him humans. Dead or alive. One thing no one knew about Mako was that he loved the taste of humans. He loved the way they smelled when they were cooking in his oven. Everything about them was delicious. His mouth watered at the thought of what he could make next.  
“DELIVERY!” Jamison barged in with a huge grin on his face.  
“Are you going to bring it in or kill my ears some more?”  
“Right, right...” The skinny man scampered off to go fetch the package. He came back with a bag and lifted it on the counter with a proud smile.  
Mako picked up the bag and motioned with his head for Jamison to follow him into the back.  
He laid it down and opened the bag. This was like Christmas to him. He pulled out the body and began to examine it. The body was androgynous in figure and appearance, with soft, plump lips and bruised skin, most likely from struggling. Mako touched their chest; thankfully, they were still breathing.  
“Did I do good, boss?” Jamison questioned, snapping Mako out of his thoughts.  
“I suppose.”  
“Just don’t get attached to this one, mate.” The shorter man stretched and put his hand on Mako’s shoulder.  
Mako clenched his hands into fists. It struck a chord with him, but he knew it was the truth he needed to hear. “You may go now,” he said, and lifted his hand as a signal to leave.  
“See you next time,” Jamison waved, leaving Mako in the darkened room with his meal.

He waited for his snack to wake up from their unconscious state. In the time waiting, he really took in their features. Maybe he could play around with this one before devouring them. He heard a little noise from them and watched them slowly open their eyes. Immediately, they began to panic. He put his calloused hand over their mouth. He kept it there and waited until they stopped screaming; soon, it was only silent sobs. “I suggest if you want live that you keep the noise to a minimum, got it?”  
The small figure was shaking, but after some time, gave a little nod.  
“Good” He rubbed their legs, taking in how soft they were and all the beautiful bruises on them. “Shit...” he breathed out, giving them a tight squeeze and causing them to let out a cry. He smirked. He would keep them around for a while.

Weeks later, he still hadn’t killed the poor thing. He only grew fonder of them, and they seemed to grow fonder of him. After his shift he went into the back to see them on the chair by the fireplace.  
“Welcome back, sir,” they greeted him with a warm smile.  
He crouched down and kissed their hand. “Miss me?”  
They nodded meekly. They looked down at their mug - they had been dying to ask a question, but just didn’t have the courage to say it.  
Mako quickly took notice of this. “Something wrong?” He waited for a response but only got a couple “um’s” and “uh’s.” He reached up and tilted their face to look at his. “You can tell me anything.”  
“I was just really curious about how you got that giant scar across your chest...” They leaned over and hesitantly placed their hand over it.  
He let out a deep sigh and stood. “If you must know...” He paused. “You weren’t the first one to last this long. There was beautiful woman who I kept here, and she seemed to develop some feelings for me. I did too after a while. I trusted her and she threw it away when she decided she wanted to escape - that’s when she took my hook and slashed me across the chest.”  
“Did she escape?”  
“She did.” He let out a low chuckle. “Unfortunately for her, she didn’t get very far.”  
They started to shake and gulped. When Mako spoke again, they jumped.  
“You wont leave me, right?” He grabbed their hand and gave it a harsh squeeze.  
“N-no!” they cried out.  
“Liar!” He grabbed their throat and gave them a hard smack across their face. “Prove it! Fucking prove it!”  
“HOW?!” They stared at him, hoping he would let them go.  
Mako looked down at them. “Get on your knees.” He watched as they obeyed. “Good.” Releasing his hold on their throat, he unzipped his fly. He pulled down his pants along with his boxers, gave his pierced cock a couple of strokes, and chuckled at their little gasp. “Like what you see?”  
They nodded.  
“Good,” he said as he forced their mouth open. “You’re going to take all of it in your mouth.”  
It was hard to hide that they were into being used like this.  
Mako slid his cock slowly into their mouth, letting out a low groan. He went all the way down until their face hit his pubic hair. He patted their head and listened to their choking noises “You are really good at taking dick.” He pulled out to give them some air, then went back in. His thrusts got faster and faster. “Fuck! I bet you love getting face-fucked by your captor, don’t you?” He chuckled. “You love choking on a dangerous man’s cock.” After a few more thrusts, he pulled back. “I don’t want to cum just yet.” He picked them up, laid them on the table, and pulled down their shorts. For a moment, he admired the view.   
They were a mess and couldn’t wait anymore. They flipped over and lifted their butt in the air. “Please, sir...”  
Mako smacked their ass. “Please what?”  
“Please fuck me!” they cried out.  
He smacked them again until their ass was red. Each whack made them cry out in pain and pleasure. “I think I want to eat this cute little ass first.”  
He leaned down and gave their ass a gentle lick, then nuzzled against them and began a more passionate tonguing.  
They let out a moan and clutched onto the table. With one hand, they reached down to touch themself; however, Mako caught sight of them, and slapped their hand away.  
“You only cum from what I do to you - got it?”  
They nodded. “I’m sorry, sir.”  
“Enough fooling around.” Mako lined up his dick at their asshole and slowly slid in. Once he was in, he waited for some time to allow them to adjust to his girth. When he thought it was safe, he began to move. His thrust were slow at first but they began to quicken in pace.   
The room was filled with moans and pants. He gave them another smack. “Tell me you won’t leave me.” They only moaned in reply. He grabbed their dark hair and craned their back. “Say you won’t fucking leave!”  
“I-I won’t leave!” they stammered between moans  
“Good. I will make sure you regret it if you do.” He gripped their throat. “You would like that, wouldn’t you? The thought of potential danger excites you, doesn’t it?”   
“YES!” they groaned.  
He chuckled “What a slut! Does a needy bitch like you get off knowing they are being fucked by a cannibal?” He got no response. Mako took in a deep breath. “Fuck, I think I’m gonna cum...” He gave another hard smack to their already bright red ass. “Want me to fill your ass with my cum?”  
“Please...please fill me up, sir!” they cried out.  
Mako came inside and they soon followed after. He pulled out and watched his cum leak out of their ass. “Perfect sight to see.” He flipped them over. “Come here.” He picked them up and cradled them, and gave them a kiss on the cheek. He had a good feeling about this one.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! this is my first ever fic so sorry if it isn't the best. let me know if you guys would like more!


End file.
